Prince Merlin from Ellisar
by engelshexe
Summary: Merlin is a prince who had to flee as a child when his kingdom was attacked. But now it's time to return and help his people to free the land from the rule of a tyrant. Will Merlin succeed to do that without revealing his many secrets to Arthur and Camelot?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Merlin was running down the hill laughing aloud. He was ten then. It was a really happy memory of his. He remembered that there were some of his friends with him. Sons of his father's knight's. His father….. Balinor Ambrosius the king of Ellisar. And of course there was also his brother Nankeen. His dear brother. _

Merlin was remembering his time as child. Those wonderful years in his kingdom with his friends and family all together. He missed them all his friend, his parents, but most of all his big brother.

_Merlin couldn't believe how happy he was and how joyful. No one could predict what was going to happen. Those peaceful days in the Ellisar would be one of Merlin's last in his kingdom, with his friends and his family._

_Because just a few months after this memory, as soon as the snow fell and the winter came in, a betrayal happened. The royal family was betrayed by one of their closest friends, the king's advisor Lord Andor who was avid for more power. So he hired some warriors of the foulest sort and in the deaf of night he attacked the city right in the heart. The knights had tried to protect their city and kingdom alongside their king. They knew that it was a losing battle. One of the knight's sir Alexander had his son William on his arms and was running to the princes chambers where the queen already waited for him. He had the duty to bring the queen and prince out of the city to take them to a safe place where they would be out of danger for long as needed. But he didn't make it out. And so died Sir Alexander protecting his son the queen and prince. He died while holding back the enemy so his son and friends could be safe._

_And so did the queen take both boys to the safe place- Ealdor and swear to herself that she would protect William as she would protect her own son. So the queen became a poor widow with two boys Will and Merlin. They didn't return to Ellisar, they couldn't. They got the message that Ellisar had fallen and the royal family was dead. That the king was dead. And the crown prince too. _

_But there wasn't the end of their problems, because Merlin's magic was slowly getting out of hand because as the boy grow so did his power. Hunith was terrified that he could get killed or worse that someone could find him. She decided that she would contact an old friend of hers, Gaius. Before Hunith met Balinor and became a queen she was just a commoner and apprentice to Camelot's best physician. _

_So Merlin got to Camelot._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Prince Merlin Emrys Ambrosius from Ellisar, one of the best swordsmen and greatest warlock ever was in the royal stables...mucking out the horse dung. But really that didn't bother him anymore. He was quite used to it anyway by now. He liked it because he could just let his thoughts wander while doing so without pratish princes interrupting his flow of thoughts. Surrounded only with horses. He always liked horses; they were quite, loyal, strong...

Back at Ellisar he had often helped in the stables. He may have not mucked them out but he had helped around the horses, fed them, brushed them, had actually slept in the stables when his little horse was ill. His black high class horse Draco. He missed him. Merlin's thoughts once again wandered to Ellisar as they often seemed to do. Especially after the death of Uther. It had him reminded too much of the death of his own father. Balinor had managed to escape from Ellisar just to be killed by some stupid soldiers from Cendred's kingdom. And it was not just his father he had lost in this past years, there was Will. His best friend had died for a prince he didn't even really trust just because said prince was important to Merlin. And if that wasn't enough, he didn't even know if his brother was still alive. His father didn't see any of his sons since he escaped from Ellisar.

Merlin was once more so near on tears that he would have let them flow if there wasn't a constant danger of someone banging in and seeing him. So he just bit his tongue and continued working trying to not think about his kingdom so the damn wouldn't break.

And if on command a dolophead came in. And it was just Merlin's luck that Arthur had to had a bad day exactly when Merlin's barriers where thin as paper.

And that had a reason because today was the day were Ellisar fell.

The day where Merlin had to leave his home.

"Really _Mer_lin. You still haven't finished your work. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still having you as my servant, you just can't get anything right and when you with some miracle get it right you are an whole year too late!"

Merlin did know that Arthur didn't really mean it. He knew that the young king was just too overworked and stressed. But he really hadn't the nerves to deal with such a king today so he just retorted, "If it you wouldn't jell at me all the time and perhaps stop giving me so much chores that ten men would have problems completing them on time it could work out... But as it's not the case you should better hold your big royal mouth. _Sire."_

" _Mer_lin! You can't speak to me like that. I am the king!"

"Of course you are your highn_ass_."

Merlin just couldn't help it. It just wasn't his day. Because how could he possibly be happy when exactly on this day ten years ago Ellisar fell and he lost not just his home and kingdom but also his friends, father and brother. So yes Merlin was in a really bad mood.

And before Arthur could as think what to say Merlin had turned away and left the stables.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Arthur was really angry at Merlin. But also he was a little concerned because of his friends (yes friend's) weird behaviour. So he decided to make what he always did when he was confused and stressed. He goes hunting.

He had one of the castle servants fetch Merlin and tell him that he should prepare the horses for Arthur, Gwain, Percival, Leon, Elyan and for himself.

Merlin's already bad mood just increased by every passing minute.

He just couldn't believe that Arthur had really just spontaneous decided that they would go hunting. That was just Merlin's luck.

When they all gathered to ride out Merlin really thought about running away and hiding until the day ends. But no he had to go with the Royall pain in the ass and the knights hunting.

Merlin did indeed know how to hunt because that was one of the skills every prince had to muster. But that didn't hinder him in hating it. And he especially hated to hunt with Arthur because it seemed that almost every bloody time they got out to hunt they would be attacked by some bloody bandits, crazy sorceress, magic beasts... the list was endless. And Merlin just didn't need such a thing today. And he couldn't let Arthur go alone because the dolophead would get himself killed in no time.

So it came that Merlin rode on his horse at the end of the group together with Gwaine who talked about some of his tavern fights or such. Merlin wasn't really listening.

The hunt passed without any grater uproar. That was until the bloody rain started. They were all soaked trough when they finally found a cave to seek shelter in. Not that it end there for Merlin. He had to get out collecting some firewood while the others started a small fire with the wood found in the cave.

Merlin was trough and trough frozen when he finally returned to the cave. And if that wasn't enough, none of the knights would let him alone. How they didn't get it that he just wasn't in the mood to speak with any of them he just wanted to sink deep in his own thoughts about his good times in Ellisar. It wasn't like he hadn't good times in Camelot. He really had a good time in Camelot and good friends too. But he did miss his old home and Merlin sighed deep. Sunk in his thoughts he didn't realize that the others tried to speak with him. Just great...

"What did you say?" Asked Merlin. Leon answered.

"We tried to tell you that you should better take you clothing of and let them dry by the fire. You will get a cold if you stay in your wet clothes it's freezing."

"I'm all right just as it is."

"Merlin. Don't be such an idiot. Get out of your clothes, I don't want a sick manservant. We know that you're insecure because your lack of muscles. We promise that we won't laugh." Came Arthurs comment. Merlin didn't know if the prat was trying to be funny or what.

"No thank you. I'm just fine as it is."

"No you're not. You are shaking like a leaf in the wind. And if you don't get rid of your clothes yourself we will gladly assist you with it." Countered Percival.

"Come on _Mer_lin_. _Don't be such a girl." Added Arthur.

Merlin was at los what to do. If he took of his clothing his friends would see his scars. And they were too many of them to blame his clumsiness. He had quite a lot of them. The most of them from his time at Camelot, and some from the time at Ellisar and Ealdor. But the problem was that the knights would recognize that some of the scars were more than just a few years old, and at that were scars of sword wounds. He could hardly explain that a farmer boy and his friend had trained with swords. Especially not while he had pretended that he's an awful swordfighter. But if he didn't come up with a plan soon the knights would force him to take them off.

"Ok, I'll take them off but you have to turn around."

"You really are a girl_ Mer_lin, aren't you."

The knights looked pretty amused with their friend's behaviour. And Merlin did feel kind of embarrassed that he had to ask for such a thing but better that then that they saw his scars.

When all knights had turned around Merlin took his clothes off to his underwear and reached for a blanket but it was too late. There was a gasp. It was Gwaine who was just too curious and hadn't managed not to look.

Gwains gasp alerted the others who then too turned around just to freeze in shock by the look at Merlin's naked torso what was full of smaller and bigger scars.

Gwaine was the first to talk

"Where did you get those?" He asked pointing at Merlin.

Merlin tried to shrug it off. "Just here and there. Ya know how clumsy I can be." He did know that none of the knights would buy this not even Arthur.

"Merlin such scars you can't get by accident. The most of them are from weapons. And the others are not like any I had ever seen. And I have seen a lot of scars."Said Leon.

"You do understand that I follow you into some battles fit for the best knights. So it's no wonder I get hurt sometimes."

"But you never complained about being hurt. I can remember you being hurt just a few times and none of those times would explain that burn scar on your chest."

Merlin opened his mouth to say something when he heard another gasp from Gwaine behind his back. He must have gone around him while he was arguing with the others.

"Merlin are those whip marks?!" He asked.

"Y-yes... but..."Merlin didn't even have a chance to think of something to say when he was whirled around by Arthur. He heard a few other gasps from the knights now behind him.

It followed an uncomfortable silence. Percival was the first to speak out.

"Is that a serest sting on your back!?"

"Y-ye-es." Merlin stuttered by now pretty hard. He was so scared that his friends would find out about his magic and see him as a monster. He wouldn't survive that. But at his luck Gwaine chose to speak up in his defence.

"We shouldn't force Merlin to say something he isn't ready to share with us. He will tell us when he's ready. Wont you Merlin?"

Merlin nodded hastily. The other knights weren't really satisfied but let it go for now. For the sake of their friend. The rest of the evening was pretty quite. They planned to ride back to Camelot tomorrow if the rain stopped.

Merlin didn't like the idea of staying there because he could not hide somewhere from the always questioning eyes of his friends.

The only thing Merlin was glad about was that he remembered to take off hiss necklace with the seal of Ellisar. That would be more obvious than some scars.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The next morning the rain was still flouting outside the cave so they decided to stay a little longer. They clothes had dried again so they could wear them again. Merlin was glad to have again some protection from the stares. And he was too glad to have his necklace again around his neck under his scarf. He could feel the ring pulsing with comforting warmth against his skin.

He knew that they would ask him about his scars, possibly soon. He didn't know what he could say. There were no believable lies for magical burns and serkets stings.

But not even with all this thoughts he didn't missed the look on Arthur face.

It was a look Arthur often had when he had to make a decision between crown and heart.

"Arthur what's wrong? You have this look again. You shouldn't think so much, we both know that it just end's with you complaining about headache."

"Shut up _Mer_lin."

But it was too late the other knights were now concerned about their king.

"Sire, would you care to share why you are this quite today. Or why you were in such hast to leave the city yesterday. And don't deny it." Said Leon.

Merlin was kind of surprised. He knew that the king was under some stress in last time, but he didn't notice that something happened. He thought just that it had become too much for the young king.

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is something. Don't lie to us Arthur. You know if you tell us we could maybe give you some advice or support." Said Merlin.

"As if you could give an half way fit advice for a king _Mer_lin." Retorted Arthur. He knew that that wasn't really true.

Merlin could sometimes be really... wise. Without any warning he would become a wiser man than Gaius just to turn back into a clumsy idiot servant the next. He decided to try his luck and tell him what the problem was .Who knows maybe the wise Merlin would show himself. Arthur almost laughed about the idea of a wise Merlin.

"All right, I'll tell you." Said Arthur. Everyone looked at him waiting for the reason of a moody king, they were burning to know what it was but where intelligent enough not to urge Arthur.

"It's that... Yesterday a letter came. A prince, from a small land not unlike Camelot itself wrote to me for help. His kingdom was taken over by a fiddler. This Lord Andor was the king's advisor and just attacked one night and took the kingdom under his control. He killed the royal family. Some say that they survived but there is no prove that they survived nor that they are dead."

"Well now we know that the crown prince lives. He didn't say anything about who is with him at this moment ready to fight?" Asked Leon.

"He has not, nor has he said anything about his whereabouts. What isn't really surprising given the conditions he is in."

"So how are we supposed to contact him?" Asked Percival.

"So you say we should help him?" Asked Arthur.

"If you are not going, at least I am going." Said Percival. "This Andor is a really horrible person and should be removed from the kingdom. I had felt his rage on my very skin.

You know, before I came to Camelot with Lancelot, I lived in Ellisar. I lived with my family in a small village. Our village was pour so we could not pay the taxes that the king claims. So he just murdered all villagers and burnt every house down. Just a few of us were able to escape. I lost my family in this slaughter. If I had known at that moment that one of the princes was still alive I would have tried to find him and fight on his side. But I didn't so I came to Camelot, and didn't ever regret it."

Everyone was silent .Not just that they heard Percival speak this much for the first time but the story really got under their skin. They couldn't believe what their friend just told them. It was just so horrible and sad.

Merlin had to fight with all his feelings. With the happiness knowing his brother was still alive, with the fury towards Andor, with the sadness for Percivals lost, and with the hope that Ellisar could soon be free. And he was sure to not just stand beside this time. This time would fight on his brother's side.

It was a good thing that everyone was looking at Percival so no one saw all the emotions in Merlin's eyes.

Soon had the knight's asked Percival to tell them more about Ellisar and how it was before the great betrayal. And Percival told the all.

He told them how beautiful it was. The Mountains in the West the lakes, almost every village had a lake, also the city of Ellisar. He too told them about the magic in Ellisar. At first did Arthur protest but then he just listened and couldn't deny that magic indeed could be beautiful. He heard about the free Druids and powerful warlocks. They were all (excluding Merlin) surprised when they heard that one of the princes was a warlock too. And that the royal family were Dragonlords. And were surprised to hear that Balinor the Dragonlord that died a few years ago was the king of Ellisar.

"So magic isn't forbidden in Ellisar? But how do they hinder that someone steals or kills with that power?" Asked Arthur for the tenth time.

"It wasn't forbidden before Andor, but the traitor is afraid of such kind of power by his subjects so he had banned the use of magic for the ones not under his command. And those who are born with magic have the choice to either follow his orders willingly or become his slaves, what is the same. And for your second question the before Andor the criminal deeds done by magic were punished the same way those done without it. So if one stole or killed it didn't matter how they did it they were punished as the law ordered it."

"And magic really does not corrupt?"

"Not more than any other kind of power. Does your crown corrupt you, Arthur?"

"No."

Merlin was really proud of his king accepting magic, but his thoughts were still bitter of all the criminal done by Andor. He had to get to his brother so he could help win Ellisar back and free his people from the tyrant.

"So Arthur, are you going to help this prince?" Asked Merlin watching his words and not putting too much meaning and emotions in them so no one would suspect.

"I don't think I can do that. If I would agree to help them I would not just send my people to fight for a land they don't even know but I would too bring my kingdom in danger of being attacked by Andors army or one of his allies. But I won't hinder one of you if you are willing to take that risk."Said Arthur. Merlin was a little disappointed to hear that Arthur wouldn't send men to help Ellisar but he did understand why he did so.

"I will go. Of course with your allowance, Sire." Said Percival.

"I can't let Percival go alone so I will accompany him." Said Gwaine. Merlin smiled a little seeing that his friends were ready to fight as ever.

"All right when we come back to Camelot ready the things you will need and come to my chambers so I can give you the precise description how to find prince Nankeen."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the afternoon the rain finally stopped. Merlin had already packed their camp together and readied the horses. It couldn't go fast enough for him. Soon he would meet his brother again. But he was unsure too, he questioned if his brother would recognize him? Would he still be the same? After all it were ten years already. The last time Merlin saw his brother Nankeen was fifteen. Would he be a real crown prince, a soon to be king? Would he be timeworn like his father? Would he greet his brother with open arms? Or would he dam Merlin because he hadn't tried harder to find his brother.

Merlin wasn't the only one in deep thoughts. Percival was thinking about his soon return to Ellisar. He hoped to be able to help his land back to his golden years. He was relieved that Gwaine would accompany him. He didn't know if he would be able to return to the land where he had so much and lost all, without a good friend by his side.

At the same time Arthur was remembering the betrayals in his own rows. First it was Morgana. The girl he thought as a sister. She had done so much harm. But with the now acquired knowledge he know that she wasn't just corrupted by the magic but was scared from the laws and angry at Uther. She wanted freedom but chose war. But as if that wasn't enough after her came Agravaine. He still couldn't believe that his uncle chose to deceive them. From the beginning he was aiming to clime the throne from Camelot, maybe he didn't want it for himself but still it was a betrayal towards Arthur. An adviser who deceived the crown. It was just so alike to Ellisar that Arthur just had to think about it when he heard about the misfortune of Ellisar. But that weren't the only thoughts occurring Arthurs mind. He was concerned about his knights. About Percival and Gwaine that he would never see them again once they were gone to help another kingdom. He couldn't watch over them there. Couldn't make sure that their life would be valued a least as much as the life's of Ellisar knights.

All in all, the mood wasn't really high by any of the knights and friends. They would like to go all together to protect each other. But someone had to stay at Camelot to protect the city and its king.

Only Gwaine was loudmouthed as ever. He had noticed that Merlin, who always talked the whole trip over without a pause, was to quiet.

"Hey, Merlin. Mate. What's wrong? You seem quite low-spirited today. Something bothering you?"

"N-no... Nothings bothering me." Merlin tried to wriggle himself out of this conversation, but his lie had brought him Arthur's attention.

"Merlin don't lie to us. You know if you say that something is bothering you, you can say it we could be able to help you. I'm sure you would have less of those scars if you would more relay on us."

Merlin knew he couldn't get out of this conversation so he had to tell Arthur his cover story now. He had already made a cover story to tell Arthur so he could go to find his brother.

"It's just... My mother got sick, and... I would like to have a few weeks free so I can visit her to help her." Said Merlin. The uncertain tone in his voice could be read as nervousness about Arthurs answer.

"You should have told me earlier _Mer_lin. You could already be half way to Ealdor. No wonder you were so quiet in the last few days."

Merlin breathed in relief. Arthur had bought his story.

"Thank you Arthur. This means a lot for me." Said Merlin with a little smile playing on his face.

They continued their ride to Camelot. The knights that would stay behind in Camelot would have a few really quiet weeks when their friends were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they arrived in Camelot it was already getting dark.

Arthur said to Percival and Gwaine that they should get a good night sleep and come in the morning to him to get the exactly direction. They agreed and went to their chambers to pack their things.

"Merlin it would be good if you too would get some sleep before your trip to Ealdor. You can go to your chambers I will assign some other servants to take over your usual jobs." Said Arthur to Merlin. Merlin just nodded politely and went to get to Gaius chambers Arthur spoke up again.

"Before you go tomorrow I would like to see you in my chambers. I have a surprise for you." Merlin raised his eyebrow in a Gaius like manner.

"Then see you tomorrow _Sire."_ Said Merlin with a grin on his face. He hoped no one had noticed how odd his behaviour has gotten in the last few hours since he heard about his brother.

Arthur looked after his serv... No. After his friend. He had a small smile around his lips with the thought on the surprise he had for Merlin. He was sure Merlin would like it.

As Merlin came into Gaius chambers the man was reading some book. He didn't even notice the boy enter.

"Gaius?" Merlin said, drawing the attention of his mentor. Gaius looked up from his book.

"Merlin. Where have you lot been. We were worried. Gwen was already thinking about sending a patrol after you. Have you been attacked by bandits again, or was it this time some crazy sorcerer kidnapping you all." Said Gaius with scolding voice as if Merlin could do something that some crazy people were after them all the time.

"No. We got stuck in a cave because of the rain and Arthur didn't want to ride in rain. Nor he wanted to get back to Camelot too fast." Said Merlin.

"Why didn't he want to come back too fast? I do understand that he wants some of time from being a king but he has never taken such a risk as staying away from Camelot to long."

"He was fighting with himself about a decision he had to make and didn't want to endure all the lords and curt members while he was thinking about it."

"I didn't know there was something going wrong in Camelot. He should really consult the court by such important matters. It's the best, boring court members or not. What is it anyway?" Asked Gaius.

"Arthur got a letter a few days ago. It's from a prince of another kingdom. He is asking for help to get a tyrant from his throne. And Arthur isn't sure if it's wise to interfere."

"It's Ellisar isn't it?" Asked Gaius gentle. At that all Merlin's walls broke in. Gaius had of course known who Merlin really was. And he felt sorry for the young prince. Not only the future of his kingdom was resting in his shoulders, what would break some of the strongest men, but also the destiny of another. The destiny of all magic. Merlin had started to cry quietly, so Gaius just hugged him till the boy got his tears and breathing under control.

Merlin had often cried in this time in the year. Mostly he would lock himself in his room but sometimes he would break down in front of Gaius, so the old man would hug him and tell him everything's gonna be all right.

"The letter is from Nankeen isn't it?"

"Ye-es. Gaius, my brother. He is alive!" Exclaimed Merlin a small smile slowly coming to his face ass id the thought just now really got to him. His brother was alive and he would soon see him again.

"So are you going to help you brother?" Asked Gaius already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Off course I am."

"And what did Arthur say?"

"Arthur isn't going to help..."

"Merlin you do understand that Arthur is just thinking about what's best for Camelot..."

"I know! I know Gaius, and it's all right with me. Nut also Arthur had allowed his knights to go if they want. Percival has volunteered because he is from Ellisar, and Gwaine has decided to follow him."

"Percival is from Ellisar?"

"Yes. It's kind of weird having someone of your kingdom as your friend but he doesn't even know that you are from the same kingdom, don't to think about being the prince."

"Indeed that must be a pretty bewildering. But how are you going to tell Arthur you're going to help the prince too. You are not a knight, and as he knows useless with a sword?"

"I've said that mother is sick and that I'm going to visit her in Ealdor." Gaius nodded at that.

"Very good. You should go to bed tomorrow will be a really important day."

"I have to pack my things and..."

"Don't bother I will do that for you. Go to sleep. You will need all your strength to defeat Andor."

"Thank you Gaius." Said Merlin, while shuffling to his room getting sleepier by every step. He didn't even notice how drained he was until Gaius mentioned sleep and bed.

As soon as Merlin's head came in contact with the pillow he fell asleep.

On the other side of the castle Arthur could sleep. Not with the thought that two of his most trusted knights would go off with no idea if they would ever come back. And he would have to endure a pretty long time without his friends never stopping babbling. He hoped it would all go as planned and he would see his friends back soon.

The only thought that let his lips curve upwards was the thought of the present he had for Merlin.

Soon after Arthurs eyes closed with the last thought.

'_I wonder if Gwaine is really in his bed right now and sleeping or in middle of a last bar fight in the Rising Sun.' _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Merlin was on his way to Arthurs chambers like requested.

Gaius had packed the things for him already. Not much just a few things Merlin would need for the travel. Merlin himself had, before going to Arthur, readied something he would change into ones he was in the forest. He didn't plan to see his brother and knights in his normal servant attire. Not that he didn't like it but he would be ready to fight from the moment reunited with them. And he had to acclimatize to his armour and sword again.

After some minutes he arrived at Arthurs chambers. It was strange how he knew the way to those chambers without even thinking. He could find them with closed eyes. He didn't bother to knock.

Arthur was already awake so Merlin feared that he had already told Percival and Gwaine where to find Nankeen. He would like to be there at that moment in time so he could listen to where his brother was. Of course could he always just follow Gwaine and Percival with help of his magic, but he preferred to know where he was going and how long he would be on the way. He hoped it wouldn't be too far so he could follow the two knights. He planned to take his horse (actually one of the castles horses but he rode that mare by every of their quests and hunting trips). This horse was old and wouldn't last on a longer trip so he hoped it wouldn't be to long he preferred to rise of horseback.

Arthur didn't even look up from his papers to know who it was. Only Merlin took the freedom to enter the king's chambers without knocking.

"You will never learn how to knock, don't you _Mer_lin?"

"Definitely not Sire." Arthur stood up and watched his friend (yes friend) while this took seat in front of the king without bothering the rules. Arthur just shook his head and moved the papers beside.

"So why did you want to talk to me before my departure?" Asked Merlin. It wasn't as if Merlin wouldn't have come either way.

"I wanted to give you a little gift. Kind of a thanks for your work here in Camelot. Maybe you didn't make the best job, or were the fastest. But after all this years I do see you as a... as a friend."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that. Did Arthur just really call him his friend? Soon a smile came all over his face. At that Arthur had to smile back.

"So how about we go to get your present?" Merlin had almost forgotten there was still a present as Arthur had called him his friend.

So they went out of the chambers. Arthur didn't want to tell Merlin where they were going despite Merlin's begging.

Merlin was really pretty confused as they arrived at the royal stables.

Merlin already opened his mouth to ask again what they were doing here but Arthur interrupted.

"We are here. Now close your eyes."

"If this is a joke and you going to throw me into horse dung you are dead."Said Merlin while closing his eyes. Arthur didn't bother to answer that one just led Merlin into the stables till the stood in front of a beautiful black horse.

"You can open your eyes now." And Merlin did. He almost got a heart attack as he saw the horse standing in front of him. He just couldn't believe that that was real.

"He is all yours if you can control him."

"How come. This horse is fit for a knight or even a prince."

"The problem is that he is aggressive to all of the stable boys and riders. And you seemed to have the talent to sooth such animals so I thought maybe you could ride him. But if you feel uneasy with him you can get another."

"But why do you want to give me a horse?"

"Your mare is too old and you will have to ride another horse in the future so I thought it would be the best to get you your personal horse. So what you think?"

"He is beautiful. Thank you Arthur!" The last he jelled and gave the king before the later could hinder him.

"I'm glad you like him. If you want you can ride with him to Ealdor. I will let you too alone. Percival and Gwaine should arrive at any moment."

Merlin didn't listen any longer. He was just so relived. Not only he liked that because it was beautiful, no, he loved this horse because it was Draco. It was the little horse he had trained while he was still at Ellisar. And Merlin wasn't the only one who recognized the other. Draco had almost broken the barrier down what separated him from Merlin.

"I've missed you Draco. Hope you are not angry with me that I haven't took you with me as I fled."

Draco just gave a small noise and sunk his head in Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin was just so happy to have a small piece of Ellisar back with him. He almost forgot about the things that had to be done. But just almost. He had to laugh, if he got such a girl because of a girl what would he do when he saw his brother and friends. He knew that he would most possibly cry out of joy, but he was sure he would not be the only one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Merlin got to Arthurs chambers Gwaine and Percival were already there. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he entered the room. He wanted to hear where the two knights would find the prince. He took another step into the room but accidently kicked a piece of Arthurs armour. He almost cursed by the loud noise the metal piece made.

The knights jumped in surprise and looked up just to meet Merlin's eyes. They relaxed immediately they had already feared that someone could have heard the location of the prince of Ellisar.

"How often do I have to tell you that you should knock when you enter a room _Mer_lin?"

"As often as you wish _Sire_, but I still would not knock." Came Merlin's retort.

"You are lucky that we won't kill you for this. The most people would be already dead because of listening to high secret plans of the king and his knights." Said Arthur. The knights stiffened at that.

"Come on Princess. It's not like Merlin would run of telling everyone about the secret location of this prince. It won't make any difference if he knows where the prince has his hideout or not."

"No, he won't tell anyone but as stupid our little friend is he would, without thinking run of to this hideout and offer his help to them. And with his skills he would be dead in period of 24 hours." Said Arthur.

"I think you underestimate our little Merlin, Arthur." Said Percival while hugging Merlin around his shoulders. "I think Merlin could hold his own in many fights. He has quite a bright head."

"Maybe he has a bright head but when it comes to his own safety he is just an idiot."

"I trust Merlin so I will tell him that the prince from Ellisar hides in the forest of Easterbird on the borders between Cendreds kingdom and the west border of Ellisar, just a three days ride from Camelot." Sid Gwaine while giving the king one of his brightest smiles. Arthur on the other hand was fuming. Before the king could kill Gwaine Merlin stepped between the two of them and spoke up.

"Don't worry Arthur I won't do anything reckless. I will just do what I have already planed and won't get myself killed for a foreign prince." Merlin paid attention to not say any lies. He was a terrible liar but he was great at bending the truth.

"All right just don't do anything stupid while you are away I don't want to get a letter that says that my stupid manservant got himself killed and I have t train another one." Merlin smiled at that. Arthur didn't have to say it out loud for Merlin to know that he cared about him, at least as much as Merlin cared for his king and friend.

"I hope we will see each other soon Arthur." Said Merlin. "I have to go now. I must catch Gaius before he goes off to make his rounds to say goodbye to him." With that he turned and ran to his chambers to say a last farewell to his, father like, uncle.

He took the route over the training fields, although that was not necessary and more of a roundabout way than a short cut. But he wanted to say goodbye to the knights Leon and Elyan.

As he came to the training fields the two knights were in the middle of a combat. It was still quite early so it was a surprise to find the two of them already in middle of a show fight.

He waited till the two ended before he got their attention. The knights were a little surprised to see him but none then less happy.

"Merlin! We thought you would already be on your way now." Said Leon.

"I just wanted to say farewell before I go. I don't know how long I will be away. My family needs me." He consciously said family not mother so he would not lie.

"I wish you a safe trip Merlin." Said Elyan.

"And greet your mother, tell her our best wishes." Added Leon.

"I will, and thank you." He already turned around when he remembered something. He looked back to the knights. "Take care of Arthur, don't let him become to bigheaded while I am away. And try to hinder all the evil plots against him and the kingdom. I want to see a kingdom ruled by Arthur when I return." He said with half teasing voice. But he did mean every single word of what he said.

"We will." Promised the two knights.

Gaius was just preparing to leave for his morning rounds as Merlin stumbled into the room. How this boy could be a prince and the most powerful warlock ever to live, he couldn't understand.

"Gaius I wanted to say a last goodbye and ask you for something.

"What is it boy?"

"Please have a wake eye over Camelot and Arthur for me. And..." Merlin sopped. It took all his strength to say the last words, to take the last promise. It just didn't felt right but he had to do it.

"Come on boy say it."

Merlin took a few letters out of his jacket.

"I want you, if I do not return, to give those to the people whose name is on each of them. But just in case I die, do not open them before you are sure of my dead."

"Don't say something like that. You will return to Camelot. Don't you dare even think otherwise. You have to take good care of yourself don't let anything happen to you because not only the future of Ellisar rests on your shoulders but the fate of Camelot too. Don't forget that!"

"I know! I know. And I will give my best to return. But this gives me a peace on my mind while I'm out fighting that I won't go without my last words. One is for you too."

"You should better see to return. Because I don't intend on reading my letter till you return do you understand me Merlin, my boy?"

Merlin had to smile at that.

"I understand, and I will do all to come back just I don't know when. If it will take longer say Arthur that my mother still needs help or something in these lines."

"I will. Don't worry Merlin I will look out for this blind king and his knights."

"Thank you Gaius. I will miss you. You don't even know how much. I mean who will be my voice of reason and wisdom when you are not by my side?" Gaius had to laugh at that. And Merlin's face broke into a wide grin.

"I have to do my rounds now. And you should better hurry, don't forget that you have to keep up with Percival and Gwaine. And I don't think your mare will like the thought of a gallop to catch up."

"Don't worry I won't ride my old mare. Arthur gave me a new horse. And you won't believe who it is." Gaius looked at him with a questioning look.

"It's Draco" Said Merlin with a small smile playing on his face while he took his things and got out of the room and went to the stables.

Gaius was still worrying but after all this was Merlin. The boy could get out of anything without even knowing how he made it. Gaius just hoped that this would be one of this time and that he would never have to hand out the letters that were still in his slightly shaking hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It didn't take long for Merlin to reach the stables. He had his bag on his shoulders when he entered them and immediately found himself on the floor. He looked around just to see Luke, the new stable boy, lay beside him on the floor looking guilty back.

"S-sorry Merlin. Didn't mean to..."

"No problem it is my fault too should give more attention to my surroundings." Said Merlin before the boy could start to apologise. Luke had the habit to apologise for every little failure, be it his fault or not, at least a hundred times. And Merlin didn't have time for that. He stood while helping Luke back to his feet. He took his bag and was going to throw it over his shoulders again, but remembered then was already preparing to run out of the stables as Merlin spoke up.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Do you know where Arthur got the black horse from? You know the new one."

"You mean the one who bit two of the stable hands that tried to tame him?"

"He bit someone?" Merlin was really surprised, Draco didn't normally bite anyone, only people hurting him or Merlin. At least that was that way before Merlin left Ellisar.

"Yes. He is quite wild. But I tried to give him some apples a few times and he didn't bit me, so maybe he just didn't like them. Some horses tend to be choosy when it comes to people. I heard Arthur gave him to you. So the horse didn't bit you?"

"No, Draco didn't bit me and yes he is mine. But could you tell me where did he got him from?"

"As far as I know Sir Leon bought him from a villager by the borders. The villager said he had found him in the forest. I'm not sure about that, it could be that he had stolen the horse. But maybe he had said the truth. As Leon found the horse, how did you call him?"

"Draco."

"Yeah, as he found Draco he was already so hungry that they thought he would collapse. That was the main reason for Leon to buy Draco. The villager was happy to change the horse for money, he couldn't feed it so Draco would have died anyway for a few days or maybe weeks. But that's all I know about how he got to Camelot. He was in a pretty bad shape when they brought him but has quickly recovered. He was on the open fields till now because he would start trashing in his box when he was to long there. No wonder he was who knows how long in the open forest and after that just bound in front of the villager's house. Poor thing."

"That sounds terrible. It was really luck that Leon was there in time. And no wonder he had attacked the men, he is surely scared from some people, who knows how he got into a forest all alone." Merlin had a hard time suppressing his fury towards the people who harmed his horse. It wouldn't do for Luke to know just how much Merlin hung on that horse. It would raise suspicions.

"That was indeed terrible but he is now in good hands. I heard that you are going to visit your mother?"

"Yeah, she's sick. I will probably be away some time."

"You are going with Draco I assume?"

"Yes. I was really surprised when Arthur said he would give him to me. It means a lot to me."

"It will do him good to be back in the nature for a while." Merlin smiled at that.

"I have to go now. I wish you two a safe journey. I hope I see you soon it gets boring without you in the stables."

"Thank you I really hope that Arthur is the bandit's magnet and not me, when you know what I mean. Goodbye Luke and good luck with old Stefano."

"Stefano won't hit anyone for some time. Draco has bit both his hands. And not to mention the blue eye he got from him." Said Luke with a big smile all over his face. Merlin just had to return that smile. He liked Stefano as much as Luke did, what meant he hated the man more than horse dung in his face. Stefano was the overseer in the stables. And that meant the he let all the others make the job while he would slime over the king and his court and knights. He also had a habit in _teaching_ the younger stable hands with beatings. Merlin was hit a few times too, but didn't mind for himself, as ever he was more furious to see a blue eye on a swollen hand by Luke or the others. He tried a few times to talk to Arthur about that matter but every single time something came in the way, be it some harmless chore or an attack.

After Luke left Merlin took care about Draco and soon was on his way out of Camelot's walls. It was a strange feeling to leave the place he had come to call home with not knowing when or if he would return.

As he passed the last guards he nudged Draco to a faster tempo. It was a good feeling to ride his own horse again and a much better to know he would soon fight the traitor and, hopefully, free Ellisar at his brother's side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was already evening and Merlin was getting tired. He couldn't stop until the knights stopped. He was following Percival at a safe distance. Mostly out of view and only feeling where they were going through his magic.

It was already dark as Gwaine gave in to set camp. Merlin was relieved to see the fire. He found himself a cave near a river, not much different from the cave Balinor lived the last years of his live. He didn't dare to make a fire that could give him away. It seemed to be true that Draco avoided closed places because he decided to sleep just outside the cave. Merlin didn't bother to bind him. Draco would not run away without any reason. After some while Merlin gave in to sleep.

Not far away the two knights were still awake. Not that Percival wanted to be but he couldn't sleep by Gwaines never ending speech.

"For the love of Camelot. Gwaine! Could you please just shut up already, I would like to catch some sleep. Tomorrow we will be on enemies ground." Shouted Percival. Gwaine didn't even flinch, he just continued on with his thoughts.

"What do you think how this prince is? Most royals are kind of snobbish. Do you think he is a prat like Arthur? Hey, Percy, do you think that in Ellisar they have better mead? I mean is the mead made by magic? Oh, oh, Percy, Percy! What do you mean do they have unicorns?..." And the questions just continued without end.

At the end Percival was just so pissed that he hit Gwaine over the head with one of his hands knocking the other out cold.

Percival sighed in relief. He could finally sleep in peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was official now. Merlin was indeed as much of a trouble magnet as Arthur.

Right now he was stumbling through the forest. He was running, guess from whom, of course. Merlin was one more time running from bandits. He wasn't sure if he should thank haven that he had decided to sleep in his new chainmail or curse it. It was really difficult to run at full speed from some bandits while wearing an extra weight. But otherwise, if didn't had it on him now it would be gone for good. Arthur would call it a miracle that he had escaped the cave at all.

He was still sound asleep as the bandits entered the cave. It seemed as if they used that particular cave often and were quite surprised to see someone there. He had to say that it wasn't really pleasant to be woken up that way, but by far not the worst. It was quite a shock to wake up and see ten armed men double his size. It wasn't really that difficult to fight the men of. A little sword fight and a little magic and Merlin was out of the cave running for his live. Draco seemed to have already fled. Merlin was glad that Draco was safe, but also would give everything just to ride instead of run right now.

It was a good thing Arthur had him do some pretty heavy jobs so he had stayed at a pretty good shape. It could be a good training for some knights to make some servants jobs to get some strength and stamina.

It was already noon as he finally escaped the bandits. He was lightly relieved to have gotten away but for that he was now in middle of a forest he didn't know and he was totally lost. It would cost him some days more to get on the right way again. And if that wasn't enough he had lost the contact to the two knights. Just great.

He continued to walk without even knowing in which direction he was actually heading.

Gwaine was still sulking about the knocking out thing. Percival didn't know if he should feel sorry for what he had done or if he should be happy that Gwaine was giving him the silent treatment. It gave him some peace to think about everything. But that wasn't really so good. As soon as he started to think he would remember about his dead family. He questioned himself how the prince would react. Would he be happy to see someone, would he be disappointed or angry that Arthur didn't send more men but just them two. He remembered his childhood. It was a month before Ellisar fell. The two princes and some friends of them came to their village. They were visiting all villages, it was kind of what Arthur did. To show their folk that they were there for them. But not only that. The king thought it would be a good idea for the princes to have contact to their people so they could feel their pain in times of need. He was sixteen then, one year older then prince Nankeen. He remembered that he had, just as some others kinds from his village, played with the prince. They had played with swords, the prince had actually prised Percival. He remembered the younger prince too. The boy was really a nice kid. Kind of thin, but with such big eyes as if he tried to see the whole world at one moment. It were really nice memories. It was then that Gwaine exclaimed he could not keep still anymore and began to question Percival about Ellisar without even giving him time to answer all the questions.

The sun was already going down behind some mountains when Merlin found a small river running through the forest. If he followed it he would sooner or later come across some villages.

He decided that he would settle for the night there. If he wasn't wrong he would guess that he was in one of the territories were the druids had their camps. He could feel the magic. That would mean he was already in Cendreds kingdom. At least he wasn't in Camelot anymore. It would be pretty annoying if he had run in the opposite direction of his actual destination.

As he laid back and close his eyes he heard a rustling in the bush behind him. With one move he was on his feet in a fight position with his sword ready to attack.

After a few silent moments a black head showed through the bush. It was Draco. Merlin smiled lightly as he saw him. He knew Draco would find him. He was trained to, like every horse from Ellisar. The horses were special breeds with a tinny bit of magic in them. Some said they had blood of a unicorn in them.

He laid back down and Draco next to him. At least Merlin would wake on time if someone tried to attack them, Draco would surely wake him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Arthur had a really bad day. As if endless hours of court meetings weren't enough, now he had to make it through alone without the constant entertainment of Merlin and Gwaine. It was only thanks to Gwen that he didn't fall asleep while Lord Gordon spoke about the need of higher taxes. Arthur already knew that he wouldn't raise them but he had to hear the Lord out. Merlin would normally make some funny faces behind the Lords back what would bring Arthur to laugh, or better said trying not to laugh. The result would be a red Arthur and an angered Lord.

And if some Lord would be to tiring Gwaine would find a way to get rid of him, most likely to get to the tavern faster.

The meetings weren't the only thing today that made clear how much those few, now missing, people meant in his life. At training Arthur was constantly reminded of his absent fellows. There was no clumsy Merlin who tripped over his feet while trying, and failing, to hold a sword. Without Gwaine and his constant banter about his latest tavern fight, or something like that. He couldn't believe that he missed such a thing that normally would nerve him. But he could let his temper out on Gwaine and he would have a reason for that.

He missed Percival. The giant did have a big heart but could bring every recruit in line, or every bigheaded noble.

Arthur didn't know should he be happy or not to be out of the court room or not. Now that he didn't had to concentrate on some stupid nobles his mind had time to think. And that wasn't so good.

He started to question some of the things that had formed his whole world view. Question his father's views of magic. Could it be that his father's was wrong what concerned the evils of magic. Till now he had known just evil magic, the magic that tried to destroy him and his kingdom. But then he too could remember some good that magic had brought. He witnessed lives being saved with help of magic. He just didn't know enough, he needed more informations. Could it be true that the law itself was the cause of the evil sorcerers. After all the most sorcerers where out for revenge for the deaths of their family and friends, just a few were after power.

So he decided to go to the only person that could provide him such informations.

Gaius was quite surprised as the king stormed into his chamber. He should have known that such questions would follow now that Arthur was king and Uther didn't control his every though. And Gaius had prepared what to say. He told Arthur about the times when magic was allowed in Camelot. He told him the truth why magic was banned in the first place, the truth about his birth.

Arthur found that it was simpler that anticipated to accept magic in his heart. Now he had just to accept magic in his land. Maybe his land could be as it was before. Full of peace and magic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It took Percival and Gwaine two and half days to reach the forest of Eastbird. They were lucky to not run into any bandits or Cendred's men on their way. It seemed like Arthur really was the trouble magnet in their group. Or maybe Merlin?

They had to wait at a lake for Nankeen and his knights to find them. They weren't so unguarded. After all, the letter could come in false hands.

"Do you think they will come? I mean it could be a trap for us." Said Gwaine who was sitting next to Percival on the lake shore.

"I don't think this is a trap. The letter wore the seal of Ellisar. Just the royal family owns it, and a member of the Ambrosius family would never do such a trap just so they can get money or whatever."

"There you are absolutely right, sir knight." Said a voice behind them followed by rustling of a bush.

Gwaine and Percival were on their feet's in no time swords ready to fight.

The intruder wore a forest green cloak with a hood covering his face. You could easily see that under the cloak he wore a chainmail and sword. The man raised his hands in the air to shove that he had no intentions to attack.

"You must be the knights of Camelot. I must say that I am surprised that king Arthur did send any of his men. He is the only king that has bothered to send help." The cloaked figure spoke. Before Gwaine could say something impropriate Percival spoke up.

"Arthur has felt the need to help because Camelot had almost followed the same fate as Ellisar. He has felt the betrayal of his nearest one too many times. He is also sorry that he can't send more of his men. He has allowed the ones who are willing to, to go help. I hope you don't mind that it is just us."

"I don't mind a bit. As I said, I didn't really expect him to send any of his men, or let them go on their own, therefore I am indeed thankful." He stepped closer to the two knights. "I am really sorry for my lack of manners." He let his hood fall so the men could see his face. "My name is Nankeen Ambrosius, Prince of Ellisar and rightful heir to the throne."

"My name is Percival, and this is Gwaine. We are knights of Camelot."

Nankeen smiled at them. A huge grin, not unlike the grin Merlin always wore. That was a little bewildering to the two knights.

"As much as I enjoy to converse with you but it would be better if we start heading for our hideout. We don't want to be seen." Said Nankeen turning around. Gwaine and Percival gathered their thing and took their horses by reins.

"If I may ask sire, did you really came to meet us alone?" Asked Percival.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? After all I'm capable of defending myself against a number of men."

"So you really have magic." Asked Gwaine happy to get a chance to speak up. He didn't like being quiet for too long.

"Yes, I have magic. I am a warlock and a Dragonlord to be precise."

"A Dragonlord? I thought all dragons were death."

"And how do you know that there isn't any still alive hiding? And if they were dead I would still be a Dragonlord."

Gwaine already opened his mouth for another questions as Percival held a hand over his mouth successfully silencing the drunkard, at least for some while. Percival had a feeling as if his head would burst. The prince was some kind familiar to him but he could not figure out why. It definitely was not because of their little meeting ten years ago. Something on his looks was just too familiar, but he could not sort it out.

"Could it be that I met you somewhere before Sir Percival?" Nankeen asked.

"Yes indeed. We met a bit more than ten years ago. I lived in Ellisar before by village was destroyed by Andor. And I would prefer if you would just call me Percival, without that sir, my lord."

"As you wish but only if you call me Nankeen and not my lord or any other title." He smiled a little. "I remember now where I have seen you. You were from one of the border villages. You almost beat me in the sword fight."

"Yes indeed, but just almost."

While the two were talking Gwaine got a better look at the prince. He was pretty tall, but not muscular as expected for a prince. He seemed almost thin, but his walk was strong and confident. He had black hair, a little shorter than his own. His eyes were a radiating green colour. But the eyes weren't what captured Gwaines interest. It where his high, sharp cheekbones. They were just as Merlin's. Now that he thought about it. This guy had a lot in common with his friend.

But before he could figure it out his attention was captured by something else. This else was the hideout. Or better said it was a mountain. The mountain that separates Ellisar from Cendred's kingdom. Nankeen explained to them that the hideout was in the mountain. It was a complex of caves that were connected with tunnels. On top of the mountain was a big crater.

"Nothing of that can be seen from out."Continued Nankeen with his explanation while he was opening a secret tunnel. "And Andor would never dare to come to this mountain, not even if he knew the exact location of the tunnels."

"Why not?" Asked Gwaine in a child like manner. Percival smiled a little at that.

"Because this mountain is the home of the dragons and only a Dragonlord can enter it without fear for his life."

"Does that mean that there are indeed some dragons left?"

"Yes there are quite a lot of them. I hope you won't tell that your king. It would just be foolish to try attacking them, especially while they are here. He would just macaque his men."

"Don't worry we won't tell Arthur anything that could bring either your or his kingdom on danger." Said Percival.

"You said that anyone who is not a Dragonlord will be killed, does that mean that me and Percival will become dragon food?" asked Gwaine.

"NO! Don't worry you are safe as long as you don't mean to anything bad. But I warn you, if you try to attack a dragon he will protect himself and his family." Said Nankeen with a serious face.

"Don't worry I'm not interested in picking up fights with someone who is at least twenty times bigger than me." Al three laughed at that.

The knights really started to like the young prince. He had just such an aura that made everyone trust him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Merlin was lucky to find a band of Druids not far from the river. They were able to show him the way to the Dragon Mountains. He wasn't even that far anymore he would need a few hour at most on horseback. At least if he wasn't ambushed by some bandit's, again. And that wasn't all the druids even offered him a cloak and a little food for the way. He doubted that it was just because of his charming smile, it was more likely that they had just recognized him as Emrys. But he surely didn't complain. The cloak was really beautiful. It was a dark blue colour, not unlike his own eyes. Of course he didn't just take those things without another word. He had given them a magic book. One of which he had learned by heart. It wasn't a book of difficult enchantments and such. That were some easy little magic tricks, but non-then les the druids were grateful for such a gift. Such books weren't exactly easy to find.

And so he continued in hope to not cross paths with some bandits.

Percival and Gwaine seemed it fit to go and explore a little but they didn't even come far as they were hopelessly lost.

"Hey, you two!" They turned at that, there was a man standing in the tunnel. By the looks he was one of Ellisars knights. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to explore a little but I fear we got lost." Explained Percival.

"Good, I had already feared you were spies and would run to Andor to tell him of our little hideout. After all you are heading for the exit." The knight said but they could still hear some suspicious in his voice.

"We didn't plan to go out it's not like we know this wood. With our luck we would just get lost there and couldn't find the secret passageway. Actually I was searching for a dragon I never seen one before." Said Gwaine and earned a hit for what he said of dragon searching. But it seemed that this comet worked because the knight relaxed, and a smile spread over his face.

"That I can believe you. After all I have seen a lot of dragons and still they are quite interesting. But I have a better idea for you. How about you come with me on a little patrol through the woods so you can learn where all the entrances are. I would be a good idea for you to know how you can disappear as fast as possible when you have some of Andors men chasing you."

The two knights were quick to accept that offer, after all, the knight was right.

"My name is Allan. And yours?"

"My name is Percival and thi..." Percival started but Gwaine cut him off. He was sick of being introduced he could speak for himself.

"My name is Gwaine the magnificent, the best looking and charming knight of Camelot's taverns." He introduced himself with a pompous voice. Allan chuckled at that.

"Good to know you Sir Gwaine I am sure you will accept my humble offer to go to plunder some of the best mead from our little stock?" He said with a smirk that mirrored Gwaines. Percival was actually thinking about conking the two out and keeping the unconscious for a long time.

"Who am I to decline such an offer, we shall plunder the mead right after our little patrol shall we."

"Indeed we shall."

It didn't take long for Gwaine and Percival to learn the forest and some cool secret passages. Not only the entrances to the hideout but also some little caves and hollow trees good for disappearing before the enemies eyes. Allan had to go to the hide out earlier because of some emergency so the two of them were alone wandering around. They wanted to stay at the fresh air some time longer. The tunnels had somehow always enough air, most possibly because of some magic or such, but it was just a good feeling being out in the green. They were just wandering around completely relaxed. That was at least until they heard a noise.

It came from behind them. Gwaine was the first to react.

"Who's there?"

No answer, the noise continued and grew a bit louder as a man on horseback came in sight. The knights had their swords drawn and Percival once again asked.

"Who are you?"

The stranger wore a blue cloak with a hood over his head. The rider slowly dismounted. As he took a few steps forward the knights just tensed more. The stranger raised his hands to remove his hood.

The knights stopped breathing for a moment as the hood fell and his face was revealed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_Who are you?" _

_The stranger wore a blue cloak with a hood over his head. The rider slowly dismounted. As he took a few steps forward the knights just tensed more. The stranger raised his hands to remove his hood._

_The knights stopped breathing for a moment as the hood fell and his face was revealed._

"MERLIN!" Exclaimed both knights as they saw the face of their friend.

"We thought you were going to visit your sick mother?" Asked a disbelieving Percival.

"Not really. My mother isn't even sick as far as I know it."

"So the why did y..." Began Percival but was interrupted by Gwaine.

"I can't believe you followed us. There I tell you some secret information's claiming you wouldn't do anything stupid and you just decide to go into war of which you don't know anything!" Gwaine was really angry with Merlin. HE had said to Arthur that they could trust Merlin with such an information and does that idiot, he just follows them into war.

"You had sworn to Arthur you won't do anything stupid, and that you won't go off to help a foreign prince, if I recommend right."

"You do indeed Percival. And I have definitely not told a single lie I said I would do just that what I have already planned."

"So you had planned from the beginning to follow us?" Asked Gwaine.

"Yes. And if you are planning on sending be right back to Camelot you can forget it. I don't want any more coincides with bandits." Gwaine just could face palm at that announcement. It seemed that not only Arthur but Merlin too was a trouble magnet, and a big one at that.

Percival sighed, Merlin was right it would be reckless of them to send Merlin back through a forest full of bandits.

"The best would be that we speak to Nankeen maybe he can find a safe place for you, maybe in the kitchens or so. Or he could let one of his knights escort you to Camelot."

Merlin didn't even bother to replay at that. His mind had just chosen this moment to come up with some horrible scenarios. What _if his brother did not recognize him? What if he was disappointed in him? Thinking of him as a coward for not helping Ellisar earlier? What if...? _

They had already entered the tunnels and Merlin was still sunken in his thoughts. The two knights brought him to their room.

"You will wait here. We will go to find Nankeen and discuss what to do with you." They were really starting to treat him like a little boy, but before Merlin could think of a retort the two knights were already out of the room.

As if Merlin would just sit there and wait like a good little kid. As soon as their footsteps were out of earshot he fled from the room. He knew these mountains pretty well. Their father had brought them often with him to them to be with the dragons. Dragons, that was where Merlin was heading. He was sure that some of them still lived. He knew that visiting the dragons was just an excuse for avoiding his brother but he wasn't ready yet. A little flight could help at that matter.

It didn't take him long to reach the crater. On the way he hadn't met anyone. It was probably a good thing he didn't know what he would say if someone asked him about his identity. Would he lie? Would he say the truth?

He was right there were still dragons alive and not only a few. It was a wonderful sight. All those dragons free, flying around. And those out flying were surely not all. He was pretty sure that there were some still in the caves reserved for them.

He was looking for one dragon, a friend of his. He was already starting to lose hope to see her as something landed behind him. Something _really_ big.

He turned around and saw a black, wonderful dragon, with sapphire blue eyes.

"Saphira!" Exclaimed Merlin with joy.

"Where have you been young boy?" Said the dragon, Saphira, accusingly.

"You did know that I'm not a little boy anymore. As you are not a baby dragon anymore."

"Indeed I see that, but you have not answered me. You could have sent a message that you are still alive. Would that have killed you?"

"No. But I didn't know where you were or if you are still alive either. And as for you question, I have been in Camelot the past few years. You know, I have met Kilgarrah."  
"You have met him? Really? He is almost a legend under us dragons."

"I really don't know why." Said Merlin with a sheepish grin on his face. "I think he is a big lizard who speaks in riddles just to annoy me."

At that both of them broke into a fit of laughter. Saphira was so happy that Merlin was back, just as much Merlin was relieved to see his friend still alive.

"What do you say about a little flight?" Asked Saphira.

"As if you are reading my thoughts." Answered Merlin half joking. He knew that if a Dragonlord and a dragon had a really deep bound they could read each others thought and emotions. Maybe this was a good moment to actually try it out.

"Just let me take a fly suit." Said Merlin while running to the little cave with equipment. He changed his blue cloak and chainmail for some robust leather trousers and a chainmail what was made of dragon scales and thick leather bounds.

"So, now I'm ready." He said with a big smile. He loved flying and it was a long time since had flew, at least without some old dragon mumbling about not being his horse.

A/N: I'm really sorry for not letting Merlin and Nankeen meet already, but I just had to put this one in. I plan on updating the next chapter today, and with some luck they will meet finally.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He was above the clouds that had shielded the sun all day. It was an incredible feeling to bath in the sun rays and feeling the wind howling around him. He would have frozen to death if it wasn't for the dragon scales on his clothing. He felt so free. And he wasn't alone with that feeling.

Merlin was right when he thought he had a really strong bound with Saphira. He could feel her joy and excitement like his own. He really loved flying. And he meant really flying. High above the clouds touching the sun rays. They were flying really fast.

Unlike Kilgarrah Saphira enjoyed having Merlin on her back. She didn't even protest when he took a saddle. After all it could be really dangerous for a human to fly at such a speed on the back of a dragon without a saddle. She didn't bother with the attitude 'like a horse'. When you would see her in the sky you would forget such a phrase instantly.

They were flying, and they were free.

Merlin got an idea. Saphira already wanted to disagree but Merlin didn't give her the chance. He knew that she had read his though and he had felt her disagreement but he just wanted to do it, so he did it.

Merlin unlaced the strips around his legs and let himself slide from Saphiras back.

And so he fell, graceful like a merlin.

Percival and Gwaine needed quite some time to find Nankeen. As they found him he was in the stockroom, with Allan.

"How often do I have to say it? You can't just plunder our stocks."

"I just wanted to take some mead to our new guests, isn't it so Gwaine?" Allan had seen them first because he was already turned to the door. Most likely to make a quick disposal.

"Yeah indeed. I had wondered if the mead here is better than the others I had already drank. I mean is it made with magic or something like that?" Asked Gwaine while Allan let the bottle slide in his jacket and quickly grabbed two more and let them disappear in his robes.

"Actually not, it's not made by magic. You know, most of people in Ellisar don't have magic so the most things are made just like in Camelot or anywhere else." Explained Nankeen. "But I'm quite sure you didn't come here to talk about mead?"

"Actually not. We wanted to speak to you about a little matter." Said Percival.

"Then it would be the best we go to my chambers so we can talk at peace. And Allan place the the boatels back, all three. You will get mead at the feast tonight and I'm sure Gwaine can wait till then. "And with that they went to Nankeens chambers.

It was quite surprising. The room looked mostly like any other royal chambers.

"So what's the matter you wanted to talk to me?"

"It's about a friend of ours. He is actually the manservant of Arthur. As we discussed our way to the hideout he heard us. And..." Percival sought for words to explain this situation.

"You think he could give this information to a spy?" Nankeen sounded a bit panicked.

"NO! No, he would do such a thing. He is not a person who would betray someone easily. But he is sometimes too loyal." Percival fought with words, so Gwaine decided to take the matter in his hands.

"He followed us here. He is in our chambers right now."

Nankeen breathed out. He was already panicking about Andor finding out where he really is. He wasn't man enough to enter the mountain but he could kill anyone who would exit the hideout and so they would not be able to get food and such thing in.

"It would be the best you let me speak to him. I'm sure he can do something here around. I assume he is not a warrior?"

"He has absolutely no talent with a sword. I think he would sooner get himself killed with his own sword than any enemy could even get near him." Said Gwaine.

"I see."

While they were walking Nankeen asked them about this boy. Or more, he asked Gwaine, Percival didn't want to interfere there. He thought Merlin could have some talent at battle, after all he followed them on every quest and survived thins that could kill the best knights.

"...he is really clumsy, and not so good at serving, but he is the most loyal person I have ever met. Arthur always calls him an idiot, but I not really sure about that. You know Merlin is the physician..."

"His name is Merlin?" Asked Nankeen.

"Yeah it's sort of a strange name, but I think it fits him, he is really a little strange but the lovely..."

"My brother's name was Merlin." Said Nankeen with a sad smile. He really missed his brother. He didn't even know if he is even alive. He couldn't go to the save place because that could put his brother and mother in risk of being found out. Merlin really wasn't a common name but on the other side his mother would never send his little brother to a place where magic was banned on the pain of death.

Gwaine knew better than to bug him about the younger prince so he decided for once to hold his mouth.

As they came to the room it was empty.

"Didn't you say he would be in your room?"

"Yes I told him to wait for us here." Said Percival.

"Percival?"

"Yes Gwaine?"

"You do know that Merlin never listens?"

"I do."

"So what you two are trying to say is that your friend is walking somewhere in this tunnels most possibly getting lost?"

"Yes." They answered in union.

"You did tell him to stay away from the dragons?"

"No." They said at same.

"That's great." Nankeen said sarcastically." The best would be that you two try to find him somewhere in the tunnels I will go to the crater and the dragon caves and search for him there.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Merlin was free, and he was falling. At his side Saphira was keeping up with his speed. It was a long time since he had felt so free like that moment. He was laughing, and Saphira couldn't but to join him in his euphoria.

Nankeen was running through the tunnels. He really prayed that this boy wasn't so crazy to provoke a dragon. As he came to the crater there was no one to be seen. That was good now he had just to look through the tunnels. But it was less likely that someone would find his way to the caves where the dragons lived. It was kind of a deadly aura around those caves. At least for someone who was not a Dragonlord. Nankeen was sure that that aura was actually an enchantment but he wasn't sure.

He already turned around to leave the crater a he saw a figure falling through the clouds. And a bigger one following. The bigger was a black dragon. He was already beginning to form a magic barrier to stop the persons fall as said person caught on the dragons back and got back into the saddle.

But that couldn't be real. The dragons didn't like to give some mere men a ride. The only time they would let a normal person fly on them was when he, a Dragonlord told them to.

He didn't come much farther with his thoughts when the black dragon landed before him. It was Saphira his brother's dragon. That made just more complicated. Saphira didn't even like when Nankeen flew with her.

He was in a kind of shock state and couldn't move at all. He just watched with wide eyes as the rider slowly climbed down from Saphira and approached him.

Merlin just couldn't believe what he saw. As he landed he could see a lone person standing in the crater. He had already a feeling to know who exactly this person was. And he was proven right as he dismounted Saphira.

It was Nankeen. He could barely believe his eyes. After all this years he saw his brother again. And he didn't know what to say. The only word he got over his lips was a soft "Nankeen."

He slowly took the face protection away (it's kind of some leather protection so the face is not exposed to the winds). He could hear a gasp coming from his brother. What would he give to be able to read his thoughts.

Nankeen could barely believe his eyes. It was really him. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. It was his little brother, just that he wasn't a little boy anymore. He was already a man. He had grown up. He seemed to be just as much at los of words like his brother.

"Merlin?" He half stated half asked.

But that was enough, his brothers face lit up in one of his bit, goofy grins, and Nankeen could but smile along.

With three steps he was in front of his brother and hugged his so hard as if he was afraid to lose him again if he let him go just for a moment. And Merlin hugged back just as hard.

They would most possibly have stayed that way till the worlds end if Saphira didn't slap them to the ground with her tail.

"If you don't mind it would be nice of you to take the saddle form my back."

They both got up and began loosening the straps. While they were working on the saddle Nankeen seemed to find his words again.

"Where have you been Merlin? How come you knew we were here? Is mother all right?..." He would most likely just kept on asking questions Merlin didn't shove the saddle to his side so it fell on Nankeen and knocked him to the ground. Dragon saddles were a bit bigger than normal ones.

"Sorry!" Jelled Merlin but didn't sound at least sorry about it. He walked around Saphira and took the saddle from Nankeen.

"You know if you want answers to your questions you normally give the person some time to answer them."

"Nah, where's the fun there?" Smiled Nankeen. "So may I ask you to answer those questions? Or better tell me what happened since you left."

"I will but could we take this conversation indoors. It's getting dark slowly."

"Indeed. Saphira, you should get some rest, it seemed you had quite a flight."

"But I too want to know where Merlin was." She protested.

"I promise you I will tell you tomorrow. Deal?" Asked Merlin.

"Deal." And with that Saphira flew to one of the dragon caves.


End file.
